A Shimmer of Hope
by DeadlyNightSage
Summary: There in the sparkling light of the sun glowed a shimmering light of pink, and there lying amoung the tangled underbrush of the Cherry Blossom trees lay her grave.


**hey people this is a sorta random and not really important idea i came up with and decided to write down incase it became something of value.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own naruto, i wish i did but we all know i dont.**

_A Shimmer of Hope_

It was small, a small shimmer of light in the dark light of the cell he was forced to call a room.

He would see it on the nights of a full moon, were the leaves of old trees would sway with the wind and rain down upon the ninjas of sound.

He saw it on the day of his 17th summer, it was the day Ochimaru introduced Hikari to his new team. He knew from the looks of it she was already smitten with him, as was Karin and any other girl that had laid eyes on him.

She was a pretty girl, with long blond hair and cool green eyes, her eyes reminded him of hers. Hikari's caring and soft heart reminded him of Cherry Blossoms.

_Cherry blossoms reminded him of Sakura._

_Sakura._ He had spent 5 years severing any bonds he had with his old teammates, so why is it that she still roams around his mind, probing and caressing him in his dreams or when he was injured.

It was annoying.

_She was annoying._

Annoying how she always clung to him. Annoying how she acted like she care, like she loved him.

It annoyed him that his heart felt heavier on the night her left, not because of his betrayal, but because he was the reason she had shed tears.

When he saw her again during his 15th summer he was slightly taken back. She had grown so much stronger, both emotionally and physically, her inhuman strength saw proof enough.

That night is when the dreams began.

He hated dreaming, for it would always be about the past, about his family, his brother, his Sakura. Visions of blood and hatred ran freely at night while he was forced to watch.

He was thankful when Ochimaru made him create a team.

His teammates were idiotic and weak, but they were all he had now. He had not seen Naruto in months and it didn't matter anyhow, they had replaced him.

They replaced him for some pansy artist who like to were shirts that showed his stomach.

_' Psh. Pathetic.'_

None of that mattered now though, throughout the years his team had gotten stronger, and had acquired Hikari, the girl clung to him more than Karin, Ino, Ami, and Sakura combined, and it annoyed him.

Sometimes it angered him; she greeted him like Sakura did.

"_Ohayo Sasuke-kun."_

Some good did come out of her arrival though, he saw the shimmer for the first time. It was a strange sight to see, the light that had become his obsession over the years, the light that made him continue living.

The morning sun would shine between the gaps in the canopy above and in mists the glowing light a shimmer of pink would appear.

_It reminded him of Cherry Blossoms_

he wondered vaguely if it was Sakura he was actually obsessing about, but he quickly rid the though from his mind, she was no longer important.

The second time he saw the pink light was the day Ochimaru told him that he needed to be wed. it was decided months ago that his body would not be used as a vessel, but the body of his first son.

Through much arguing and aggression was the problem solved. He would bed a girl of his choice that resided in the Sound village on the day of his 17th birthday, if he did not impregnate the girl by the third night then his body would be used.

He chose Hikari.

It was not that he loved her.

It was not that he care about her more than the others.

_It was because she reminded him of Sakura._

He sometimes wondered if it was her name that he cried out during his time of passion, for her knew it was not Hikari's.

The day that he was to bed Hikari he saw the shimmering light again. It was fuller this time and took the shape of a woman, a beautiful woman with long hair, but there was no face.

A month after his 17th birthday Hikari was said to be pregnant, He didn't say anything about the occasion nor to the girl he had impregnated, for he did not care.

Nine months later, on the day of his sons birth he saw the shimmering pink light again. Once again it took the shape of a faceless woman, the fain outline of angel wings lay poised and dignified on her back.

The sound of bell like laughing could be heard as a storm of cherry blossoms floated around the glowing figure.

When his son was born Ochimaru had taken him immediately, from the day of the child's birth he would be trained to kill and conquer, he would not know of his father.

Hikari, he soon found out had died while giving birth. It appeared she was to frail for the ordeal.

A week after the funeral he made way for Konoha, for his home. He had killed his brother when he was 16, but stayed to pay off the debt to his teacher, they debt was payed now and he was free to do as he pleased.

With a light heart he headed towards the gate, he expected Naruto to bound up and greet him, for Sakura to hug him and tell him how much she missed him, and to see Kakashi with his perverted orange book.

None of those things happened.

Naruto was off on a mission, the Hokage said he would not be back for 2 weeks,Kakashi was there and was assigned to watch him.

Sakura had yet to be seen nor talked about, when ever he brought up the subject it was changed eminently.

Two weeks later Naruto returned from his solo mission, he was an ANBU now and top ranked, go figure.

The fox souled boy eminently, after seeing his friend slugged him so hard Sakura would be proud. After Sasuke was awoken they both went out for ramen, Naruto's treat.

He found out that Naruto was Engaged to Hinata now. That Ino and Shikamaru were dating, TenTen and Neji were married and expecting their first child and Lee had died. Sakura was never mentioned.

Fed up with the constant dismissal whenever the topic of her was announced he looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"Naruto, what happened to Sakura?"

The fox boy tensed and swallowed hard.

"Sasuke, after you left Sakura-chan got stronger, a lot stronger. She soon surpassed the Hokage and became an ANBU captain at 15." Taking a deep breath he continued.

"For the next year everything went smoothly,until she was given a mission. She was sent to assassinate the leader of the akatsuki."

" There was an ambush and she was trapped. Your brother, your brother is the one who killed her, he manipulated her mind into seeing you kill her friends and then afterwards, her."

Sasuke was silent, his brother had once again taken away someone important to him and he was to weak to stop it.

Standing up from the booth he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto didn't try to stop him.

Walking down the deserted streets of Konoha he came across a bench, their bench. It was the same bench he almost kissed her at,it was the same bench he left her at.

Looking up, the full moon glowed above him, the leaves danced in the wind around him but left him with no comfort.

Sitting down he closed his eyes

Maybe he could pretend, even if it was just for a little while that she was still here, that she was still with him.

Maybe he could pretend that everything was better and when he woke up he would see her smiling while she greeted him like she did every morning.

"_Ohayo Sasuke-kun."_

His eyes snapped open, searching for any evidence of her. He could of swore he heard her, he was almost positive that she had just spoke.

Maybe he was dreaming.

Maybe he had finally lost it.

Maybe she had comeback to him.

That notation was quickly scratched, she was dead, she could never come back. Rubbing his eye with his fingers he got up and left the park bench.

_' this place brings bad memories.'_

he went were his feel led him, he passed his apartment, her house, their old training ground, until they reached a hill.

Climbing up until he reached the top he looked around.

It was covered in Cherry Blossom trees.

Lined up row by row were more and more trees all of them white, a pure innocent white that had never been tainted, all the same but different in their own way.

That was not what got him though, it was the grave a single grave covered in the underbrush of tree roots.

_It was the grave of Sakura Haruno._

I don't know how long i stood there staring at it, it might have been minutes maybe even hours all i know is that when i looked up the sky was glowing, warning those of the upcoming sunrise.

Sitting himself against a rock he waited, waited for the sun to come up with the promise of a new day, and a new hope

As he sat there and watched the horizon a small glimmer of light shone from the tree tops. It glowed with the rising sun until it once again formed into the figure of an angel, his angel.

With long pink hair and warm emerald eyes Sakura Haruno stood looking at the love of her life, her eyes filled with unshed tears as he reached out to touch her.

He felt only air.

Of course he would never feel her, she wasn't there.

Only a lost soul.

Only a ghost of her past.

Looking at him she smiled the smile reserved only for him, taking his hand in her transparent one she placed in it a gift.

_Just because he couldn't touch her didn't mean she couldn't touch him._

Looking at him with eyes full of love she smiled, the sun shone upon her making her glow with an eternal light.

Rising ever higher the sun climbed the sky and as it made its peak within the clouds she vanished, only a lot memory.

His hand still felt warm from were she had touched it, within it she had placed a single gift, the last she would ever bestow upon him. Opening his hand he looked down.

_There in his hands lay, a single pink cherry blossom._

**Yay! I finished! I don't really know why i wrote this. I was reading**_ CappuccinoSunshine's Flicker._

**  
(witch rocks by the way, really recommended) and i though of what would happened if Sasuke saw a flicker of Sakura, or better yet the ghost of Sakura. Thats kinda how it happened, totally random and in no way of any real importance but it was fun to rights, and can you believe i did it at 2 in the morning, slightly random don't you think.**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors! I really need a beta if anyone is interested.**


End file.
